


A Grand Weekend

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/F, Face Sitting, Fingering, Knotting, Long-Term Relationship(s), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Polyamory, SMUTCATION, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, alpha hawke, omega Isabela, omega Merrill, they're all in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Hawke arrives home to discover that both her mates are in heat at the same time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smutcation time!
> 
> I'm still taking short prompts for the next, like, week. My tumblr is @raedmagdon.

Hawke wasn’t entirely sure how she’d ended up in this position, flat on her back in bed, with Merrill’s slender thighs quivering around her head while Isabela’s mouth trailed a serpentine pattern down her stomach, but she didn’t have any complaints. None at all. Her last clear memory was of walking through the front door, petting her dog, and removing her overcoat. A thick, honeyed scent — no,  _ scents —  _ had enveloped her, familiar and enticing. And then...

High pitched, needy whimpers filled the bedroom, and the soft heat rubbing against Hawke’s mouth splintered her thoughts. The smell of aroused omega was everywhere, all around her, and she wanted to drown in it. A growl stirred in her chest, and her cock strained in confines of her breeches, throbbing with want. 

_ Fuck, why are my pants still on? _

But Isabela was already working on that problem. Hawke’s hips twitched as the omega’s clever fingers unfastened buttons and laces, grazing the bulge in her smallclothes with teasing deliberation. It was pure torture, something Hawke knew Isabela had vast experience with, in many different forms.

Merrill’s fingers ran through her hair, trying to pull her closer.  _ “Sathan, ma vhenan. Ar isala…” _

The words were breathy and indistinct, mumbled between whines, but Hawke got the gist. It seemed both her mates had entered their heats at the same time, as often happened when omegas lived together. Although Hawke couldn’t fully recall the lead-up to this pleasant turn of events, she was more than happy to help. It was her job, as well as her delight.

“Tell me what you need, love.” She nipped Merrill’s inner thigh, not hard enough to leave a bruise, but enough to make sure Merrill felt it. “I’ll do anything.”

Merrill grasped Hawke’s hair tighter, rocking her hips to make her meaning clear. Hawke registered a dim sort of surprise — Merrill normally wasn’t so forceful while seeking pleasure, and in fact preferred to submit — but she’d barely resumed licking before Isabela made a noise of triumph. A warm hand eased Hawke’s shaft from her smallclothes, followed in short order by even hotter lips.

All Hawke could do was moan. She completely forgot what her tongue was supposed to be doing, although she was still quite pleased to have it between Merrill’s legs, because Isabela — that sneak — had started sucking her head and pumping her shaft. It wasn’t a tease anymore, and Hawke wrapped her fingers around Merrill’s thighs, in desperate need of something to grip.

“Fuck,” Isabela panted. “Sorry, kitten, m’going first. Need this in me.”

Merrill made an adorable noise of distress, but she locked her knees tighter around Hawke’s head, seemingly unwilling to give up her position anyway. Hawke tried her best to regain some focus. She couldn’t easily make out what Isabela was doing while Merrill rode her face, but she managed to latch onto Merrill’s clit before she got too distracted. The stiff bud twitched against her tongue, and Hawke sucked eagerly, only easing up to gather some of the wetness running over her chin as well.

Merrill arched. Her lithe, tattooed body curved like an archer’s bow, but Hawke only got to enjoy the stunning sight for a few moments before slick, gripping heat swallowed the tip of her cock again. Only it wasn’t Isabela’s mouth this time. Hawke shuddered, her eyes rolling back in her head. It seemed Isabela had run out of patience.

“Easy,” she rasped, detaching from Merrill long enough to offer Isabela a warning. “I won’t last long if you — oh  _ fuck.” _ She completely forgot what she was going to say as Isabela squeezed her, rippling in the most delicious way. Her mate’s inner walls were hot and tight and perfect, and they slid around her like silk.

“Not  _ fair,” _ Merrill said, but she didn’t sound the least bit angry. In fact, the note of longing in her voice was more of a mewl than anything. “Why do you get her cock first?”

“Because I just fucked you into the bed for an hour waiting for this idiot to get home,” Isabela grunted, setting a selfish and somewhat blistering pace. Hawke panted, torn between trying to catch her breath and continuing to please Merrill. “I need filling too, you know.”

“But…”

There was only one way to forestall an argument. Hawke redoubled her efforts, putting her tongue to the best possible use. It was especially hard to concentrate while Isabela rode her, bringing their pelvises together at the apex of every thrust, but she did her best. Fortunately, Merrill seemed to appreciate her unfocused, albeit enthusiastic attempts. She squealed, and Hawke soon lost herself in the heat and scents and sounds of the women above her. Both women. Her mates.

Isabela came first, which wasn’t much of a surprise. She’d obviously meant what she’d said about needing to be filled, because after only a minute or two, she locked her thighs around Hawke’s hips and cried out, both palms hitting the mattress as she tried to maintain her balance. Hawke braced herself as well, but there was barely time to prepare before the contractions started. While the rest of Isabela’s body melted, her inner walls went wild, pulsing heavily up and down Hawke’s length.

“Fuck. Oh fucking  _ shit _ that’s good…”

Hawke didn’t realize she’d been neglecting Merrill until the frustrated whimpers resumed, interspersed by more of Isabela’s choice swears.

_ “Sathan, ma’ lath…” _

“Andraste’s tits, I needed that.”

_ “Ar nuis...” _

“Well, fuck. I think I still need it. Going again.”

_ “Ver em…” _

Clumsily, Hawke managed to work one of her hands between Merrill’s legs. She slid in with two fingers, then three, delighting in how easily they moved. Merrill was incredibly tight, but also dripping wet and more than ready to be filled.

_ Fill… _

Hawke’s hips snapped as she realized Isabela had resumed riding her, with barely a moment’s break. Her cries blended with Merrill’s, and Hawke found herself dizzy and overwhelmed. Pressure throbbed at the base of her shaft, expanding rapidly outwards as her knot began to form. She didn’t know how long she could withstand such wonderful torment, but she doubted she’d last. It simply wasn’t fair, the two of them ganging up on her, even if they were in heat.

“Gonna come,” she told them, crooking her fingers the way Merrill loved best. That earned her a delighted sigh, and Isabela slowed down the tiniest bit. Trying to stretch out her turn, obviously.

“Don’t tie her, Hawke,” Merrill begged. “Not ‘til you’ve had me at least once, too…”

“Oh, fine,” Isabela huffed. “But only because I can’t stand it when you look at me with those sad eyes.” She sped up again, although she only allowed herself to grind atop Hawke’s knot instead of taking it inside. Still, that was more than enough, and Hawke cried out as Isabela clenched around her.

The rush of pleasure was as powerful as it was sudden. Hawke gave a full-body jerk as she came, lifting her hips off the bed and driving as deep inside Isabela as she could without actually tying her. Isabela gave a hitched sob, and then the shudders started, milking the upper half of Hawke’s length for absolutely everything she had.

Hawke snapped her teeth, barely realizing she’d buried them in Merrill’s thigh. She growled around her hold, pulling down on Merrill’s hip with her free hand since Isabela was out of her reach. Everything but her own pleasure faded into the background as she surrendered to the need to take and claim and fill.

Bringing Merrill over the edge with them wasn’t part of the plan, but it certainly was a bonus. Hawke spilled faster inside Isabela when she felt Merrill tighten around her fingers, and she finally released Merrill’s thigh, latching back onto her clit and circling it rapidly with the tip of her tongue. Wetness bathed Hawke’s chin as well as her knot and lower belly, and if her mouth hadn’t been busy, she would have sighed in relief.

_ Now that I’ve made them both come at least once, maybe I can get my bearings. _

But neither of Hawke’s mates seemed inclined to give her a rest. Isabela dismounted, making the mattress move as she changed positions, and lay on her back, spreading her thighs in wordless invitation. 

“I thought it was my turn?” Merrill asked, with a truly adorable pout. So adorable, in fact, that it stopped Hawke’s knot from receding and her shaft from softening against her thigh. She’d never been able to resist that sweet, innocent look.

“It is,” Isabela said, “but I’m not tapping out, either. Put that pretty mouth of yours to use while Hawke fucks you instead of giving me the quivering lip and big doe eyes.”

Merrill blushed, and Hawke’s face flared with heat as well, especially when she realized what, exactly, Merrill would taste between Isabela’s legs. Even without the tie to encourage her, she’d come a considerable amount. She propped herself up, and felt a stab of desire deep in her belly as she looked at Isabela’s pussy, pink and puffy and obviously well-fucked, dripping with their mingled release.

It seemed Merrill wanted an even closer view, because she dove between Isabela’s legs like a wolf pouncing on its prey. Isabela laughed, but allowed Merrill to duck beneath her knees, and the sound quickly became a moan instead.

Hawke kicked off her rumpled breeches and smallclothes, tossing them unceremoniously onto the floor before shifting onto her own knees. She cupped Merrill’s rear in both hands, spreading the omega’s cheeks for a good look. Merrill’s lips were thinner than Isabela’s, without the lovely dark brown on the edges, but equally as beautiful. She even had a cute little freckle near the bend of her thigh. 

“Relax,” Hawke whispered, although Merrill hardly seemed to need reassurance. Her thighs were coated in slickness, and she lifted her backside higher, presenting herself so prettily and obediently that Hawke was almost stunned. She shook herself and grasped her cock, which didn’t seem to remember that she’d come only a short while ago. 

She didn’t waste any more time sinking inside of Merrill. It was a tight fit, but there was barely any resistance, and Merrill immediately rocked back in search of more, only stopping at the top of her knot. Hawke dug her fingers into Merrill’s ass, squeezing greedily.  _ Might be my job to satisfy my mates, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy myself, too. _

“Oh, she likes that,” Isabela informed her, locking eyes with Hawke over Merrill’s head. She lifted an eyebrow, the one with the ring through it, and smirked. “She pushed her whole tongue in me when you grabbed her.”

“Did she now?” Hawke drew one hand back, delivering a playful slap to Merrill’s right cheek. Merrill flinched, flanks quivering, but the liquid moan she made between Isabela’s legs was undeniably one of approval. She loosened further, and Hawke gave a testing push, watching in awe as the top of her knot sank inside.

Isabela quickly joined in the game. “You like that, don’t you? Naughty little slut.” She tousled Merrill’s hair, tugging it in a way Hawke sensed was mostly for show. The sight still encouraged her to start a rhythm, and she began moving, working a little more of herself in each time, savoring the way Merrill shivered around and beneath her.

“Mfff…”

“You don’t need to tell us,” Isabela said, her voice dropping half an octave. Omega though she was, there was power in it, and the hair on the back of Hawke’s neck prickled. “We already know exactly what you need. What you  _ deserve.” _

Hawke listened with half an ear. She very much appreciated that Isabela was taking care of the dirty talk for her, because she could scarcely concentrate enough to remember her own name. All she could do was follow her instincts as both omegas’ scents ensnared her again, pulling her toward another inevitable peak. She rubbed desperately against Merrill’s entrance, barely stifling a groan.

“I think she’s ready,” Isabela purred, running her tongue over her pierced lower lip. “Are you going to knot her, Hawke?”

Hawke hesitated. She wanted to.  _ Maker, _ she wanted nothing more in this moment, but she didn’t want to make Isabela wait. She would undoubtedly want to go in for round two once Merrill came.

“It’s all right. I can wait… as long as you knot me right after.”

_ Knot… them… both of them… _

Even though Hawke had done so many times before, and quite regularly, the thought was still overpowering. She grasped Merrill’s hips and pushed all the way inside, grunting as their bodies locked together. Merrill yelped, instantly tightening around her, and Hawke barely managed to keep from coming. Being all the way inside was almost too much to bear.

Moving only made it better— or worse. Hawke couldn’t quite tell. She drove forward with shallow thrusts, the only kind she could make while tied, speeding up each time Merrill made another sweet noise. The pressure along her length worsened whenever she caught Isabela’s eye.  _ Not fair _ , Hawke thought for what had to be the hundredth time.  _ I don’t stand a chance against the both of them. _

But Isabela sensed her need, or perhaps Merrill’s, and took pity. “Do you want Hawke to fill you, kitten? To flood that tight little pussy of yours with come until you can’t hold any more?”

Merrill broke away from licking Isabela and shot a searing glance over her shoulder, a look that struck Hawke straight to the core.

“Please!”

Regardless of whether Isabela granted Merrill permission or not, Hawke couldn’t help herself. She grunted and slammed forward, bending over Merrill’s back as she spilled for a second time. Merrill gave a delighted cry and rippled around her, coaxing her to empty all she had with sharp, needy pulses.

“Such a good girl,” Isabela cooed, and somewhere amidst the blur of her orgasm, Hawke caught sight of her caressing Merrill’s face. “Be still and let her breed you.”

That caused Hawke to release several more spurts. While their…  _ particular _ lines of work in Kirkwall didn’t really lend themselves toward a future with children, the thought of it, the fantasy… from Merrill, or Isabela, or even both…

She came until she was utterly spent, panting into the back of Merrill’s neck, her knot twitching weakly within the warm grip of her mate’s walls.

“Hawke?” Isabela said. “Scoot forward a bit. I think you’re pulling her.”

Dazedly, Hawke realized she’d been trying to withdraw too far for more leverage. Her knot tugged at the tender inner lips of Merrill’s pussy, still sealed tight around her. She eased her thrusts, making sure to rock against Merrill’s inner walls instead, where there was no chance it would pinch. Merrill sighed in relief, clearly satisfied at last.

“Don’t get caught up fucking her again,” Isabela said, and Hawke realized the other omega had come to kneel beside her, leaving Merrill slumped face first on the mattress in a post-orgasmic daze. “Once you can pull out, I need your knot as well.”

Hawke leaned over, tilting her head and offering Isabela her lips. Isabela took them in a deep kiss, and Hawke tried to convey without words all the adoration she felt, and how sweet it had been of Isabela to let Merrill go first. “I promise, love, I’ll give you my best just as soon as this greedy little thing lets me go.”

“Not greedy,” Merrill protested. “It  _ hurts _ to be empty during a heat _. _ You can’t blame me.”

“I know, kitten,” Isabela said, trailing a hand down Merrill’s back. “But Hawke will take care of us, and we’ll take care of each other. This is going to be a grand weekend.”

Hawke’s stomach tensed as Isabela’s fingertips jumped ship, tracing her abdominals instead and wandering down to feel where she was joined with Merrill.  _ A grand weekend indeed… assuming I manage to survive it. _


	2. Chapter 2

When Isabela woke, it was to the sensation of silk scarves around her wrists and ankles. For a bleary moment, she wondered why her body wasn’t panicking, but then her nose picked up the soothing scent of her mates, Hawke and Merrill. She relaxed even further, opening her eyes. The two troublemakers weren’t in her direct line of sight, but she sensed they were somewhere nearby.

Her guess was proven right when Merrill entered the bedroom, a pitcher of water and a glass in hand. Upon seeing Isabela, her pointed ears perked, and a loving smile spread across her face. “ _ On dhea’him _ , sleepyhead.”

“It’s already afternoon?” Isabela glanced toward the window, but the curtains had been drawn. She had no idea what time it was, nor how long she’d been asleep. “Where’s Hawke, kitten? This is her doing, the cheeky arsehole.”

Merrill’s pale cheeks deepened to a light shade of pink beneath her tattoos. “Er, actually…”

Isabela’s eyes widened. “Kitten! This was your idea? I don’t know whether to be pissed or proud of you.” She shot Merrill a grin to show she was only joking, but then her brow furrowed in confusion. “I don’t suppose you’d be so kind as to remind me what I did to deserve this?”

Merrill giggled as she approached the bed, perching on the edge of the mattress near Isabela’s left leg. Her close proximity gave Isabela a fresh whiff of heat-scent that wasn’t her own, and she felt a firm twitch between her legs. Apparently, her impromptu nap had done little to ease their mutual discomfort.

“Well,” Merrill explained, “you wouldn’t let us take the dog out, fetch food and water, or use the privy.” She poured some water from the pitcher into the glass. “You threw a fit every time we tried to leave bed.”

“Did I?” Isabela tried to remember. She had some hazy recollections of pulling both Hawke and Merrill back on top of her, begging them not to go, but it felt more like a dream than reality. “I suppose my heat made me a little greedy. Sorry.”

“I doubt that very much,” Merrill said, tutting with affectionate disapproval. She set the pitcher on the nightstand and tipped the glass carefully against Isabela’s lips. “Drink,  _ ma vhenan. _ Anyway, you wouldn’t give us even a bit of peace until we tied you to the bed. We only intended to leave you like that for a minute, but then you fell asleep.”

After a few refreshing gulps of water, which cooled her from the inside out, Isabela chuckled. “Ah. Thanks for that. Have you heard the phrase ‘fucked to exhaustion’ before, kitten?”

“No,” Merrill said. She put the glass aside as well, resting her palm above Isabela’s knee. “But I think I’ve experienced it a few times, thanks to you and Hawke.”

“Where  _ is _ our alpha anyway?”

“Giving poor Barkspawn a romp in the backyard. He’s been cooped up all day.”

Merrill’s hand crept further up Isabela’s thigh, and the light, teasing touch set her skin aflame. She tried to raise her hips, hoping Merrill’s hand would slip between her legs, but the scarves around her wrists and ankles restrained her.

“You horrid little tease,” she groaned, chewing frustratedly at her lower lip. “You’re in heat, too! The least you could do is show some mercy.”

Merrill did have some mercy in her, it seemed, because she rolled on top of Isabela and brought their lips together in a warm, wet kiss. Isabela’s first instinct was to dive right in and shove her tongue into Merrill’s mouth, but she restrained herself. The sweet little omega usually liked things gentle, at least at first. She needed to be built up. Coaxed into roughness.

_ Not that I can be all that rough with her while I’m trussed up like this. Fade take her and Hawke. What awful sneaks! _

She forgot her annoyance as Merrill’s hand travelled higher, slipping between her thighs. They were already spread, and she groaned into Merrill’s mouth as clever fingers circled her clit. It was hard and wet as a smooth river pebble, twitching every time Merrill stroked it.

“There now,” Merrill muttered, nipping ever so gently at her lips before moving down to suck her jaw. “I’ll take care of you. Promise.”

Isabela shuddered as Merrill replaced her fingertips with the pad of her thumb, pressing down while she slid her middle and ring fingers inside. There wasn’t any resistance. Isabela’s wetness ran like a waterfall, smearing everywhere as Merrill began curling inside her.

“Oh! Maker’s breath, there—right there!” Isabela gritted her teeth around another loud groan as Merrill probed the spot, applying an impressive amount of pressure for an elf with such small, delicate hands. It wouldn’t take much more…  

“Heh. I see you two are having fun.”

Isabela blinked her bleary eyes, peering past Merrill’s flushed face and over her shoulder. Hawke stood in the doorway, already stripped of her clothes, one fist pumping the hard cock jutting from between her legs. Alpha-scent filled the room, full of demanding need, and Isabela gushed around Merrill’s fingers—not quite coming, but making a mess of the sheets below.

“Fuck me,” she begged, already breathless.

“I am,” Merrill said, giving her fingers another push.

Isabela keened. It wasn’t often she allowed her lovers to tease her this way— _ especially _ Merrill, who was usually the one subjected to such delightful torments. But Isabela’s heat had made her pliant enough to enjoy it, and the scarves had her desperate enough to beg. 

“Then fuck me  _ more. _ And Hawke. Help?”

“Quite demanding for someone in your position, aren’t you?” Hawke said as she strolled toward the bed. “Don’t know why I’m surprised.”

Isabela snorted. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been tied up, as you well know. Just one of the most fun times.” But her attempts to ground herself in sarcasm weren’t as effective as she’d hoped. Merrill’s fingers worked some kind of wicked magic inside her, causing her inner walls to clench greedily around them. She didn’t know which she wanted more—to keep the wonderful dexterity of Merrill’s fingers, or experience the delicious thickness of Hawke’s shaft instead.

She ended up getting Hawke’s shaft, but not where she expected. The alpha exchanged a soft kiss with Merrill, who lifted up onto her knees to allow Hawke room, then straddled Isabela’s stomach. This blocked Isabela’s view of Merrill, which was disappointing, but it did offer her something new to admire: Hawke’s hard length, the flushed tip resting just beneath her breasts.

“Ah, I do love these beauties of yours,” Hawke murmured, cupping Isabela’s breasts and squeezing them together. Her hands were hard and calloused, but not rough as they kneaded and tweaked her nipples. “I don’t think I’ve fucked them yet this heat, have I?”

Isabela tried to chuckle, but it became a sharp whine as Merrill rubbed her clit harder, splitting her attention. “No,” she gasped, arching as best she could under two bodies and with her limbs bound. “But please. Feel free.”

Hawke licked her lips. “You talk like you have a choice.” Her dark-eyed stare raced through Isabela like lightning, electrifying every inch of skin and making the faint hairs on her arms stand on end. “But since you asked so nicely…” She pushed Isabela’s breasts together, sliding her shaft between them.

The skin of Hawke’s cock was soft and thin. Warm, too, but it concealed obvious firmness. Isabela felt it pounding as it pushed through her cleavage, and she didn’t miss the wetness pooled at the tip as it neared her mouth. Since her head was one part of her body she could actually move, she craned her neck forward, darting her tongue out for a lick.

To her delight, Hawke didn’t protest. The alpha groaned, seizing the back of Isabela’s head and tugging her hair. Isabela started sucking as soon as the head popped into her mouth. Hawke’s base still throbbed between her breasts, but fortunately, the alpha was long enough to give her a proper taste of the tip: slightly bitter, but in a truly excellent way. Small spurts of wetness shuttled into her mouth, and she lapped them all up with unconcealed eagerness.

Suddenly, something warm and hot stroked between her legs, taking the place of Merrill’s fingers.

“Ahh!”

Isabela let Hawke’s cock fall out of her mouth, forgetting all about her treat as Merrill ducked beneath her thighs. Apparently, the elf had decided to start using her mouth, too. Her narrow tongue buried itself between Isabela’s pouting lips, tapping her clit only once before thrusting past her entrance.

It was almost too much to bear. Isabela cried out, on the edge of coming already, only to find the sound muffled as Hawke tightened her grip and pushed back into her mouth. She sucked instinctively, greedy for more of Hawke’s taste, and equally greedy for Merrill to keep tasting her.

“I bet you’d be cursing up a storm if I wasn’t stuffing your mouth,” Hawke said, releasing Isabela’s hair to give her cheek a fond pat. She pressed her thumb in slightly, tracing the outline of her own cock there. Satisfied, she gave another thrust before returning to Isabela’s breasts, pinching both nipples. “Don’t you think so, Merrill?”

Merrill made a soft, happy moan in reply. The sound vibrated between Isabela’s legs, and she bucked as best she could in her position, tensing all the muscles in her legs.  _ Blood and damnation! These two know just how to torment me…  _ Since she couldn’t speak, she begged with her body, digging her heels behind Merrill’s shoulders and sucking harder at Hawke’s cockhead.

Hawke gave a rasping laugh. “She’s getting close, Merrill. Poor thing. Should we take pity on her?” With another tweak of Isabela’s nipples, Hawke moved back to her hair, stroking it tenderly instead of seizing it.

Isabela widened her eyes and did her best to nod, without stopping her worship of Hawke’s cock. It was so smooth and firm, straining with hardness, and it tasted…  _ Warm. Alpha. Good…  _ She took as much of it down her throat as she could, but only managed another inch or two. The majority of the shaft was still between her breasts, including the growing bulk of Hawke’s knot, which pressed against her sternum.

She almost sobbed when Merrill’s tongue pulled out, leaving her empty. “Mff!”

“Well, she was very naughty earlier,” Merrill said, barely suppressing a giggle. She raked her nails along Isabela’s thighs, and Isabela shuddered. It didn’t hurt, but she was  _ so close. _ “But she’s in heat. I know as well as anyone how hard it is.”

“Heh,” Hawke said, giving her cock another soft push.

“That wasn’t a sex joke,” Merrill said. “Although I suppose it could be. Anyway, I think we should let her come… if she promises to return the favor afterward.”

Hawke withdrew from Isabela’s mouth, leaving the wet tip to rest against her collarbone. “Well, Isabela? Are you prepared to earn your freedom?”

“You rat bastard,” Isabela laughed, unable to conceal her grin. “You don’t have to tie me up and threaten me for that.  _ I _ was the one who apparently wouldn’t let  _ you two _ out of bed earlier. Now  _ please?” _ She gave Hawke her best bedroom eyes, with batted lashes and all. “You wouldn’t leave a heatsick omega in need, would you?”

Hawke swallowed visibly, then shoved her cock straight back in Isabela’s mouth. She abandoned Isabela’s breasts completely, driving all the way to the back of her throat and holding her head in both hands. “Fuck,” she huffed, grinding her knot into Isabela’s lips. “Finish her off, would you, Merrill? I’m a bit busy.”

Merrill obeyed in an instant, and Isabela’s eyes rolled back in her head. She couldn’t even concentrate on sucking Hawke’s cock anymore—not that it mattered. Hawke had taken over thrusting, and didn’t need much help. She could only open her throat and curl her toes as Merrill’s tongue burrowed inside her again, somehow managing to hit the same spot her fingers had.

_ Andraste’s knickers, do elves have extra long tongues or something? _ Isabela found herself wondering, not for the first time. She’d even asked Merrill to stick it out a time or two to check, but she still had no idea how it managed to perform such feats. Then her thoughts became practically incoherent as Merrill started playing with her clit, peeling back the hood to rub right on the head.

Normally, that kind of stimulation would’ve been too intense, but as close and desperate as she was, and with Merrill’s tongue in her pussy and Hawke’s cock half-way down her throat, it was just right. She released a muffled cry and clenched down on Merrill’s tongue, spilling what had to be a flood into the elf’s waiting mouth. 

Merrill seemed exceptionally pleased, because she repeated the same tongue motion again and again, only pausing to pull out and lap up her reward with flat, broad strokes. The alternating stimulation made Isabela’s head spin. She felt as though she were floating off the mattress entirely, and she couldn’t feel the scarves around her wrists and ankles anymore. She only knew Merrill’s mouth, the burn in her throat, and Hawke’s hands on her head.

Just as Isabela thought she  _ might _ be coming down from the awful, wonderful shaking that had consumed her entire body, and the constant pulses of heat between her legs, Hawke grunted and stiffened above her. She curled her fingers tighter into Isabela’s hair and jerked her hips, knot twitching as she spilled a surge of heat straight down Isabela’s throat.

Isabela swallowed as best she could. The only thing near as enjoyable as finding release was pleasing one of her mates, and Hawke seemed to have plenty stored up. The alpha breathed raggedly, pouring thick streams into the back of Isabela’s mouth. The sensation made her come on Merrill’s tongue all over again. Between the two of them, they’d turned her into a melted puddle of mess.

It took her quite a while to come down. By the time the spinning and shaking stopped, Hawke had withdrawn from her mouth, holding her softening cock in a loose fist. She tapped it playfully against Isabela’s chin, and Isabela gave it a quick kiss before continuing to catch her breath.

“Merrill, you little fiend,” she said, tilting her head to try and catch a glimpse of her other mate. “I don’t know where you learned to do that, nor what I did to deserve it, but I can’t feel my legs anymore.”

Merrill gave the cushion of Isabela’s inner thigh a nip with sharp elven teeth before ducking out from under her knees, wriggling up on the bed to cuddle against Isabela’s side. “Of course you know where I learned to do that. You taught me, remember?”

Isabela laughed. “So I did.”

“Good girl,” Hawke purred, running her fingers through Merrill’s short brown hair. The elf practically purred as she leaned into the touch, placing a kiss on Hawke’s inner wrist. Isabela didn’t miss Hawke’s shudder.

“Poor Merrill hasn’t come yet, you know,” Isabela said, already plotting. “If you untie me, maybe the two of us should turn the tables. Eh, Hawke?”

Hawke’s cock, which had only partially softened, swelled again almost instantly. “Let’s get those scarves off you, love. I think we have a naughty elf to punish for tying you up in the first place.”

_ “Punish?”  _ Merrill stammered, sitting upright once more. “You’re as guilty as me, Hawke!”

Isabela smirked as Hawke untied her wrists. “But Hawke’s always been naughty. At this point, it’s to be expected.  _ You _ should know better.”

Merrill blushed brighter than the pink flowers in their garden outside. “I… um…”

Isabela caressed her side, adding just a hint of a tickle to make Merrill laugh. “Don’t worry, my sweet little kitten. Hawke and I will make sure this punishment is one you’ll enjoy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Merrill’s mouth hung open, but she didn’t know whose name to scream. Her mates, Hawke and Isabela, knelt on either side of her—Hawke’s belly against hers, Isabela’s breasts nestled into her back. She knelt between them, thighs spread wide, as Hawke’s cock plunged in and out of her pussy, hitting impossibly deep.

Isabela held Merrill’s hips, making sure she stayed still for each savage thrust. “Good kitten,” she murmured, kissing a hot line along Merrill’s shoulder. “Such a sweet little thing you are, especially while Hawke fucks you.”

The seductive words of praise made Merrill shiver from head to toe. She whimpered, but the noise was lost as Hawke kissed her, deep and rough. The alpha’s tongue swept through her mouth, claiming it, just as her cock claimed Merrill’s core over and over again.

Though neither of them could speak, Isabela’s whispers continued, right against the tapered point of Merrill’s ear. “It’s beautiful, feeling our alpha fuck you. Reminds me how much I love sliding my fingers into that tight little pussy of yours. Maybe I’ll do that later, once you’re full of Hawke’s come… dripping out of you and onto my fingers…”

Merrill yelped into Hawke’s mouth as Isabela nipped the sensitive point of her ear. She clenched involuntarily, and Hawke grunted into their kiss, speeding up her brutal strokes. Each one rocked the bedframe beneath them, causing the mattress to creak and Isabela’s nipples to drag along Merrill’s back.

“That’s it, Hawke,” Isabela said, resting her chin on Merrill’s shoulder. One of her hands snaked down, peeling back the hood of Merrill’s clit with two fingers and flicking the tip with another. “Fuck our little whore as deep as you can. I’ll play with her clit, so she comes nice and hard around you. You want to feel her squeezing that magnificent cock of yours, don’t you, darling?”

Merrill squealed as Hawke shoved all the way in at mid-stroke. The length of her alpha’s cock was intense enough on its own, but the girth! That nearly had her in tears. Delighted tears, though, because each movement of Hawke’s length inside her, and every horrid, wonderful thing Isabela muttered in her ear, pushed her closer to the edge.

Hawke broke their kiss, panting with the force of her thrusts. Her skin had taken on a beautiful glow, and Merrill felt the sudden urge to taste the alpha’s sweat-slick flesh. She did, latching onto the mating mark on Hawke’s left shoulder. It was Isabela’s, not hers, but she didn’t much care.

“Maker’s breath,” Hawke groaned. “She  _ clenches _ every time you stroke her, Isabela.”

Though Merrill’s face was partially buried, and her sharp teeth well-occupied, she heard the sound of her mates exchanging a long, wet kiss somewhere beside her cheek. She bit down harder, causing Hawke to yelp and tear away from Isabela’s mouth.

“Ahh!”

Isabela laughed, using the hand that wasn’t occupied between Merrill’s legs to ruffle her short-cropped hair and scratch her scalp. “That’s it, kitten,” she cooed, kissing Merrill’s damp temple. “Show Hawke you can take everything she can dish out.”

Merrill wasn’t entirely sure she could. Hawke’s thrusts grew shorter, choppier, and she felt the alpha’s swollen knot stretch her opening. She was already sore and well-used from countless other rounds they’d enjoyed that weekend, but her instincts demanded she take it. Take Hawke.

“Please,” she begged, unlatching from Hawke’s shoulder. “Knot me, fill me…” She hesitated, her voice wavering, but Isabela knew what she couldn’t quite say.

“I think our kitten wants you to put a fine litter of pups in her belly,” Isabela murmured to Hawke. She paused her playful flicks of Merrill’s clit to stroke her stomach, flattening her palm across it with fingers spread.

Under other circumstances, Merrill might have laughed at the phrasing—but she was too far gone. She could only wail as Hawke picked up pace. The alpha clutched her hips, overlaying the finger-striped bruises Isabela had already left, rocking desperately against her entrance.

“Fuck…. so tight… can’t fit yet… hff…”

“If you want it, kitten, be a good girl and open.” Isabela returned to Merrill’s clit and gave it several feather-light flicks, causing it to strain with hardness. “Once she’s inside, I’ll make you come. Make sure you milk every drop of come our alpha has to give.”

Hawke gave a rasping laugh. “Don’t you want any for yourself?” she said, pausing momentarily so Merrill could adjust.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll have more for me once we’re finished with darling Merrill. Fine, strapping alpha like you should have no trouble satisfying two omegas… or siring two litters.”

Merrill’s eyes went wide. The length of Hawke’s cock  _ throbbed _ inside her at Isabela’s suggestion, causing her inner walls to shiver. The alpha’s knot seemed to pound with its own heartbeat as it rubbed against her entrance, and she melted for the want of its thickness.

“Take it,” Isabela whispered in her ear. “For both of us.”

Though Isabela was an omega, Merrill couldn’t deny the power of such an order. Trapped between Isabela’s persuasion and Hawke’s unyielding desire, she went limp in their arms, whimpering helplessly as she opened for Hawke’s knot. It slid in with a wet clicking noise, stretching her tender walls to their limit.

She came the instant it slotted inside her. The fullness was too intense, too overwhelming,  _ too much _ . But it was also just enough, and she screamed to the canopy of their bed, her head lolling back on Isabela’s shoulder.

“There there,” Isabela murmured, trapping Merrill’s clit beneath her fingers and applying steady, constant pressure. “We’ve got you. Let go.” She didn’t rub, but she didn’t need to. Merrill was already shaking from head to toe, trembling with each contraction that rippled through her core.

_ “Merrill,” _ Hawke grunted. Her teeth found Merrill’s neck, over one of the two mating marks there, and Merrill surrendered complete control of her body. She gave herself over to both her mates, trusting them to support and guide her.

Partway through Merrill’s peak, Hawke joined her. The alpha stiffened, growling around her hold, and bucked, even though there wasn’t anywhere left to go. She came with a thick, spraying surge, and Merrill gave another soundless scream as hot streams of come flooded her core.

The whole time, Isabela muttered sweet, filthy words in her ear. “That’s it. She’s filling you so well, isn’t she? Do you feel her come inside you? Her knot twitching?”

Merrill sobbed openly. Each word stabbed into her deepest places, where Hawke was already sealed. She became hyper-aware of Hawke’s knot twitching, as Isabela had said, and the rapid spurts of alpha seed spilling inside her. Her release stretched on and on, until she was utterly exhausted. She could only shudder and whine as Isabela rubbed her clit in gentle circles, doing exactly as promised—making sure Merrill milked Hawke for everything she had to give.

For a long while after, Merrill floated in a blissful haze of satisfaction. Her need no longer threatened to consume her like a starving fire. Instead, her entire body was suffused with a warm glow. She released soft, happy sighs as Isabela and Hawke took turns kissing her, with all the slowness and gentleness that had been absent before.

Hawke cupped one of her breasts and toyed with its peak, while Isabela caressed the curve of her stomach. It was slightly swollen with Hawke’s come, as though Isabela’s promises had already come to pass.

“My wonderful omega,” Hawke said, nipping lightly at the other mark on Merrill’s neck. “You were so good while I bred you.” Her hand joined Isabela’s on Merrill’s stomach, and their fingers twined there, while Merrill trembled with a few surprise aftershocks. At last, the ravenous hunger of her heat was sated—temporarily, anyway.

“D’you think you can pull out?” she asked, gazing into Hawke’s loving, half-lidded eyes. “Our mate hasn’t had her turn yet, and you did promise…”

Hawke frowned. “Dunno. I could try. Tell me if it hurts, though. I’m not all the way soft yet.” She let go of Isabela’s hand and used both of hers to steady Merrill’s hips, pulling out as gently as she could.

Merrill winced as the largest part of the knot popped out, but there was only a brief flash of pain. It passed quickly, and Isabela’s hand rushed in to make up for it, cupping Merrill’s sore, swollen pussy as Hawke’s come leaked out. Merrill felt the mess slide between Isabela’s fingers to run down her thighs.

“Easy,” Isabela said, using her fingers to push as much of Hawke’s seed back inside as possible. “She didn’t tear you, did she?”

Merrill shook her head. Isabela’s fingers felt nice massaging her inner walls, especially while she was so wet and open. “Mm. No. Your turn. Want to help.”

Isabela chuckled. “Adorable. You always want to return the favor, no matter how tired you are.” She gave Merrill a few more thrusts, then withdrew her hand to lie back on the bed. “Come on, then. Up over my face. I’ll lick you clean while Hawke has me, if you like.”

“That’s not helping, though,” Merrill protested, even as Isabela coaxed her into position, with her knees on either side of the other omega’s head.

“Turn around then. You can play with me while Hawke fucks me, like I did you.”

Merrill did as Isabela bid, turning around to face the opposite direction. Hawke had settled between Isabela’s thighs, kneading her ass in both hands and guiding their pelvises to the proper angle. Her cock was already slick and shiny, and Merrill watched in awe as it pushed forward, causing the brown outer lips of Isabela’s pussy to puff out and stretching the pink satin lining just inside.

_ “On’ala,” _ she murmured, full of wonder. 

It became slightly more difficult to watch as Isabela’s tongue swept between her legs, gathering up more of the sticky mess there. Her attentions were deep and thorough, and soon, Merrill was moaning softly, rocking over Isabela’s face. She couldn’t help herself. After how roughly Hawke had bred her, the gentle touch of Isabela’s tongue was exactly what she needed.

Another release built inside her, but she tried to hold it off, focusing on Isabela’s pussy instead. Hawke fucked Isabela hard and deep, holding her legs open and slamming inside with loud, wet noises. Merrill saw Isabela’s clit stand out, straining in search of stimulation, and hurried to soothe it, rolling the hard little bud beneath her fingers.

Isabela moaned. The vibrations sent pleasant flutters through Merrill’s belly, and she cast a pleading look at Hawke, even though the alpha was already well-occupied. Hawke gave her a lopsided grin, and she looked so beautiful with her dark hair clinging to her forehead and a flush upon her glowing face that Merrill’s heart ached. Both of her mates were so wonderful she almost couldn’t stand it.

Eager to share the wellspring of feelings within her, she peeled apart Isabela’s lips, bending down to watch Hawke’s cock slide in and out. With her nose only a few inches away, she could smell their mingled arousal, the scent of their shared need. Her tongue darted out, catching Isabela’s clit as well as part of Hawke’s shaft, and they both shuddered in unison. Isabela latched onto Merrill’s clit, and Merrill did the same, swirling her tongue over and around as Hawke pumped her hips.

Far too soon, Hawke grasped Merrill’s hair, pulling her up. By that time, her face was drenched, and she was out of breath—both because Isabela had made quite a mess of her lips and chin, and because Isabela had caused an answering mess between her own legs. Despite the omega’s promises to ‘clean up’, she’d only succeeded in making Merrill wetter and spreading Hawke’s come around.

“I’ll let you get back to it in a moment,” Hawke panted, caressing Merrill’s cheek. “Just need to get my knot in.”

Merrill’s breath caught, and she watched with wide eyes as Hawke adjusted her angle once more, positioning the largest part of her shaft at Isabela’s opening. It pulsed visibly, and more clear wetness spilled out to coat Hawke’s length.

“Oh, _fuck!”_ Isabela stopped sucking Merrill’s clit and muttered curses into her thigh, hitting it with hot, rapid breaths. “Hawke, _yes,_ fuck me, _knot me,_ _put-it-innn!”_

Hawke’s hips snapped forward, and Merrill gasped. The alpha’s knot caught for a moment, stretching Isabela’s entrance so wide it almost looked painful. Merrill felt a twinge between her own legs, because she knew exactly how it felt—the moment she thought she might not be able to fit her alpha’s knot after all. But then it popped inside, and Isabela went rigid, digging her teeth into the soft flesh of Merrill’s thigh and screaming around the bite. 

The flash of pain took Merrill by surprise, but it wasn’t wholly unpleasant. The stinging shock travelled straight to her clit, and she whimpered, bracing herself on one hand and using the other to rub between her own legs since Isabela obviously wasn’t able to continue.

A moan from Hawke, another muffled cry from Isabela, and Merrill saw both their abdomens twitch. Hawke dug her fingers into Isabela’s plush thighs, jerking her hips in a short, selfish rut, while Isabela squirmed beneath them both, her abdomen swelling with what had to be another load of their alpha’s come.

Merrill might have felt jealous—the good kind of jealous—but all she felt was happiness and rightness as she watched and felt her mates come. She dipped her head again, taking Isabela’s clit back into her mouth and sucking firmly. It twitched in the seal of her lips, throbbing in time with each jerk of Hawke’s hips.

Her own orgasm took her completely by surprise. So wrapped up was she in watching Hawke fill Isabela, that she wasn’t prepared when Isabela regained enough of her senses to bat her hand away and continue licking her. She thrust her tongue past Merrill’s entrance, curling it just so, and Merrill moaned around her prize, shivering with a sudden, unexpected peak.

It wasn’t the same as the rough orgasm Hawke and Isabela had ripped from her earlier, but it was just as good, in its own way. It made her feel all warm and bubbly inside, like drinking good wine, and left her dizzy and giddy, though she tried her best to keep Isabela’s pleasure going for as long as possible.

Far too soon, Hawke stopped thrusting, and Isabela went limp beneath her. Merrill found that she couldn’t keep herself upright on her elbows anymore, so she collapsed, resting her cheek on Isabela’s leg. Against the tops of her breasts, she felt the tightness in Isabela’s lower belly: Hawke’s come, making her swell from the inside.

_ “Ar lath ma,” _ Merrill sighed, kissing and nuzzling Isabela’s warm skin.

“I should hope so,” Isabela laughed. “It wasn’t easy making you come while I was so distracted. You’re welcome.”

“Don’t be an arse,” Hawke said, giving Isabela’s other leg an affectionate swat. “We love you too, Merrill.” Hawke ruffled her hair, while Isabela stroked one of her calves, and Merrill smiled in contentment. She’d always been an awkward loner among the Dalish, despite her knowledge and skill, and she’d never believed she could land even one mate, let alone two.

“D’you really mean it? About wanting to start a family one day?”

Isabela snorted. “I’d be a terrible mum.”

“Would not,” Merrill and Hawke insisted at the same time.

“Look at it this way,” Hawke added. “You already know exactly what  _ not _ to do.”

Although Merrill couldn’t see, she could practically hear Isabela rolling her eyes. “Don’t sell the pups off. Got it. I’ll be the perfect parent now.”

Merrill summoned the last of her strength, turning around and sprawling beside Isabela. She pulled the other omega into a loose hug, while Hawke took the opportunity to stretch on top of her. With Isabela trapped beneath and between them, she eventually heaved a sigh of resignation.

_ “Maybe. _ But you two’d better not go running off like everyone else has always done.” Her voice shook a little, and Merrill caught a glimpse of tears in her soft brown eyes before she blinked them away. “Don’t know what I’d do without you two idiots, pups or no.”

Hawke smothered Isabela’s face with kisses, making plenty of smacking noises in the process.

“Silly,” Merrill said, resting her cheek on Isabela’s shoulder. “We’re never going anywhere. We love you.”

“Hawke, stop! Tickles…” Isabela batted Hawke away, then rolled her head to the side, offering her lips to Merrill.

Merrill took them, shuddering at the taste of Hawke and herself on Isabela’s tongue.

“How come Merrill gets kisses from you, and I just get complaints?”

Isabela made sure Merrill’s mouth was thoroughly kissed before pulling back to give Hawke a sidelong glare. “Merrill gave me one kiss. You were smothering me. Even Barkspawn’s less sloppy when he gives kisses.”

Hawke stuck her lower lip out in a pout, so Merrill gave her a proper kiss too, in order to make up for it. That put a smile back on the alpha’s face, and the three of them cuddled together on top of the tangled covers.

Merrill felt the moment Isabela truly relaxed, and she heaved a happy sigh as well. She couldn’t think of a better way to spend the weekend than in bed with both her mates, showing them exactly how much she loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Sathan, ma vhenan. Ar isala... [Please, my heart. I need {with sexual desire}...]
> 
> Sathan, ma 'lath. [Please, my love.]
> 
> Ar nuis. [I burn.]
> 
> Ver em. [Take me.]


End file.
